marvelpuzzlequestfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch Notes
Patch Notes or Release Notes are documents that are distributed by D3Publisher to the Marvel: Puzzle Quest Players. They provide details on bug fixes, game updates, new content, or other announcements. List of Patch Notes *Patch Notes -R 196 (Live, 2/18/2020) *Patch Notes -R 195 (Live, 2/4/2020) *Patch Notes -R 194 (Live, 1/13/2020) *Patch Notes -R 193 (Live, 12/16/2019) *Patch Notes -R 192 (Live, 12/2/2019) *Patch Notes -R 191 (Live, 11/22/2019) *Patch Notes -R 190 (Live, 11/5/2019) *Patch Notes -R 189 (Live, 10/15/2019) *Patch Notes -R 188 (Live, 9/30/2019) *Patch Notes -R 187 (Live, 9/19/2019) *Patch Notes -R 186 (Live, 9/3/2019) *Patch Notes -R 185 (Live, 8/23/2019) *Patch Notes -R 184 (Live, 8/8/2019) *Patch Notes -R 183 (Live, 7/22/2019) *Patch Notes -R 182 (Live, 7/10/2019) *Patch Notes -R 181 (Live, 6/24/2019) *Patch Notes -R 180 (Live, 6/10/2019) *Patch Notes -R 179 (Live, 5/28/2019) *Patch Notes -R 178 (Live, 5/13/2019) *Patch Notes -R 177 (Live, 4/29/2019) *Patch Notes -R 176 (Live, 4/16/2019) *Patch Notes -R 175 (Live, 4/1/2019) *Patch Notes -R 174 (Live, 3/18/2019) *Patch Notes -R 173 (Live, 3/5/2019) *Patch Notes -R 172 (Live, 2/19/2019) *Patch Notes -R 171 (Live, 2/4/2019) *Patch Notes -R 170 (Live, 1/21/2019) *Patch Notes -R 169 (Live, 1/8/2019) *Patch Notes -R 168 (Live, 12/17/2018) *Patch Notes -R 167 (Live, 12/3/2018) *Patch Notes -R 166 (Live, 11/19/2018) *Patch Notes -R 165 (Live, 11/5/2018) *Patch Notes -R 164 (Live, 10/22/2018) *Patch Notes -R 163 (Live, 10/8/2018) *Patch Notes -R 162 (Live, 9/24/2018) *Patch Notes -R 161 (Live, 9/10/2018) *Patch Notes -R 160 (Live, 8/27/2018) *Patch Notes -R 159 (Live, 8/13/2018) *Patch Notes -R 158 (Live, 8/2/2018) *Patch Notes -R 157 (Live, 7/16/2018) *Patch Notes -R 156 (Live, 7/12/2018) *Patch Notes -R 155 (Live, 6/18/2018) *Patch Notes -R 154 (Live, 6/4/2018) *Patch Notes -R 153 (Live, 5/21/2018) *Patch Notes -R 152 (Live, 5/7/2018) *Patch Notes -R 151 (Live, 4/26/2018) *Patch Notes -R 150 (Live, 4/10/2018) *Patch Notes -R 149 (Live, 3/26/2018) *Patch Notes -R 148 (Live, 3/12/2018) *Patch Notes -R 147 Hotfix (Live, 3/2/2018) *Patch Notes -R 147 (Live, 2/26/2017) *Patch Notes -R 146 (Live, 2/12/2018) *Patch Notes -R 145 (Live, 1/29/2018) *Patch Notes -R 144 (Live, 1/15/2017) *Patch Notes -R 143 (Live, 1/3/2018) *Patch Notes -R 142 (Live, 12/18/2017) *Patch Notes -R 141 (Live, 12/7/2017) *Patch Notes -R 140 (Live, 11/20/2017) *Patch Notes -R 139 (Live, 11/6/2017) *Patch Notes -R 138 (Live, 10/23/2017) *Patch Notes -R 137 (Live, 10/10/2017) *Patch Notes -R 136.1 (Live, 10/02/2017) *Patch Notes -R 136 (Live, 09/25/2017) *Patch Notes -R 135 (Live, 09/15/2017) *Patch Notes -R 134 (Live, 08/29/2017) *Patch Notes -R 133 (Live, 08/14/2017) *Patch Notes -R 132 (Live, 07/31/2017) *Patch Notes -R 131 (Live, 07/17/2017) *Patch Notes -R 130 (Live, 07/03/2017) *Patch Notes - R129 (Live, 06/21/2017) *Patch Notes - R128 (Live, 06/05/2017) *Patch Notes - R127 (Live, 05/22/2017) *Patch Notes - R126 (Live, 05/08/2017) *Patch Notes - R125 (Live, 04/24/2017) *Patch Notes - R124 (Live, 04/10/2017) *Patch Notes - R123 (Live, 03/23/2017) *Patch Notes - R122 (Live, 03/13/2017) *Patch Notes - R121 (Live, 02/27/2017) *Patch Notes - R120 (Live, 02/13/2017) *Patch Notes - R119 (Live, 01/30/2017) *Patch Notes - R118 (Live, 01/17/2017) *Patch Notes - R117 (Live, 01/10/2017) *Patch Notes - R116 (Live, 12/19/2016) *Patch Notes - R115 (Live, 12/05/2016) *Patch Notes - R114 (Live, 11/20/2016) *Patch Notes - R113 (Live, 11/07/2016) *Patch Notes - R112 (Live, 10/26/2016) *Patch Notes - R111 (Live, 10/10/2016) *Patch Notes - R110 (Live, 09/27/2016) *Patch Notes - R109 (Live, 09/12/2016) *Patch Notes - R89 (Live, 12/01/2015) *Patch Notes - R88 (Live, 11/16/2015) *Patch Notes - R87 (Live, 11/02/2015) *Patch Notes - R86 (Live, 10/23/2015) *Patch Notes - R85 (Live, 10/05/2015) *Patch Notes - R83 (Live, 09/08/2015) *Patch Notes - R82 (Live, 08/24/2015) *Patch Notes - R81 (Live, 08/10/2015) *Patch Notes - R80 (Live, 07/27/2015) *Patch Notes - R79.1 (Live, 07/13/2015) *Patch Notes - R79 (Live, 07/08/2015) *Patch Notes - R78 (Live, 06/22/2015) *Patch Notes - R77 (Live, 06/04/2015) *Patch Notes - R76 (Live, 05/18/2015) *Patch Notes - R75 (Live, 05/04/2015) *Patch Notes - R74 (Live, 04/21/2015) *Patch Notes - R73 (Live, 03/25/2015) *Patch Notes - R72 (Live, 03/09/2015) *Patch Notes - R71 (Live, 02/19/2015) *Patch Notes - R70 (Live, 01/30/2015) *Patch Notes - R69 (Live, 01/19/2015) *Patch Notes - R68 (Live, 01/05/2015) *Patch Notes - R67 (Live, 12/15/2014) *Patch Notes - R66 (Live, 12/01/2014) *Patch Notes - R65.1 (Live, 11/24/2014) *Patch Notes - R65 (Live, 11/17/2014) *Patch Notes - R64 (Live, 11/03/2014) *Patch Notes - R63 (Live, 10/20/2014) *Patch Notes - R62 (Live, 10/10/2014) *Patch Notes - R61 (Live, 09/24/2014) *Patch Notes - R60 (Live, 09/09/2014) *Patch Notes - R59.1 (Live, 08/22/2014) *Patch Notes - R59 (Live, 08/17/2014) *Patch Notes - R58 (Live, 07/29/2014) *Patch Notes - R56 (Live, 06/30/2014) *Patch Notes - R55 (Live, 06/09/2014) *Patch Notes - R54 (Live, 05/29/2014) *Patch Notes - R53 (Live, 05/14/2014) External links *Patch notes on D3Publisher forum Category:Patches